Shredders are well known devices used for shredding items, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. With identity theft, there has been an increased consumer awareness of the desirability of shredding documents containing sensitive personal information, such as credit card bills, tax documents bearing a person's Social Security number etc.
Shredders contain a series of cutting elements for shredding articles fed therein. Generally, it is desirable to prevent the inadvertent actuation of the motor driving the cutter elements. To this end, the present invention endeavors to provide a construction that has a reduced chance of being inadvertently actuated.